


Quinn Fabray Sucks at Sexting

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn Fabray Sucks at Sexting (But she's good at lots of other stuff!)Pure porn, based on two prompts from the glee_kink_meme. Features sexting, dirty talk, and bathroom sex.





	Quinn Fabray Sucks at Sexting

**Title:** Quinn Fabray Sucks at Sexting (But she's good at lots of other stuff!)  
**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/)**meggygurl**  
**Rating:** NC-17 for dirty porn  
**Length:** 3200  
**Spoilers:** Sectionals  
**Summary:** Pure porn, based on two prompts from the glee_kink_meme - _ **PROMPT1:** Rachel sexts and/or sends Quinn dirty pictures of herself while Quinn's in class -  **PROMPT2:** Rachel talking dirty (extremely dirty) to Quinn while Quinn can't react and then she takes her (Dominant!Rachel) Bonus if Rachel takes Quinn from behind._  
**Notes:** This is another older fic that is being moved here! Enjoy!

* * *

 

Quinn wanted to make a good impression. Like, really good. It was junior year, she was an upperclassman, she wasn't pregnant. Also, her girlfriend was, like, kind of a local celebrity. Yeah, they were **all** in Glee Club together, but Rachel was the one who consistently blew everyone away. Sectionals, Invitational, Regionals... people couldn't stop talking about her voice.

Quinn, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Rachel's mouth. Or her tongue. Or her hands. Or... that wasn't important, right now.

This was the first day of school and she needed to focus.

Rachel felt like she always made a good impression, so she wasn't worried. But she did worry that Quinn might forget about her now that they were back in school. They'd spent almost all summer getting to know each other as more than just friends, and now that they were back and there were all these other people around to distract the blonde... Rachel was a little worried.

So, she had a plan. Like she normally did.

The first text wasn't too bad, it was more teasing.

_Green thong._

The phone screen lit up and Quinn was glad she'd remembered to switch it to silent before class started. Because, well, having your phone go off in the middle of homeroom probably wasn't the best way to start the day.

It was a text from Rachel. About her underwear? She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do with the information. And Mrs. Meyers was looking at her, so she casually dropped the phone back into her bag.

When her first attempt didn't elicit a reply, Rachel tried again.

_What color are you wearing?_

Quinn could see the screen flash again, so she waited until some new jock started asking questions about the lunch schedule then grabbed her phone.

_Red. Um, the lacy boyshorts._

There. Replied.

Rachel smiled at that response. Her homeroom teacher was asleep at her desk, so Rachel was freely texting.

_I want to take them off you. With my teeth._

Send.

Quinn smirked at the message.

_Kind of difficult, considering you're two halls away, right now._

Rachel rolled her eyes.

_Quinn, don't be difficult._

_Rach, we're in class._

_So? Isn't that the point? Since when are YOU the prude? You didn't seem to mind my dads being home last night..._

_You're the one always talking about how your room is soundproofed. And, I couldn't help it, because you were doing that one thing with your tongue which is like-- crap, I'm getting the evil eye. See you at lunch. <3 _

There was a pause as Rachel let her finish out homeroom. During the class change though, another one came.

_I'm thinking about my tongue buried inside of you._

Quinn was trying to open her locker when she got the message. Once she read it, it took six different tries to get the combination right. She grabbed her book for the next class, then punched in a reply.

_That's a really nice thing to think about._

After she sent it, she felt like an idiot, since it was probably the least sexy response she could have written.

Rachel was looking at it when she passed Quinn in the hallway. She looked up at her and flashed her a smile, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip.

The next one was soon after.

_Are you thinking about me sucking on your clit now?_

When Quinn passed Rachel in the hall, she wondered why the brunette hadn't stopped to talk to her. Until she got the next message.

_Well, I am **now.**_

_What about one... no, two fingers inside of you. Pumping slowly._

It was only the first day, so they weren't really getting into the serious details of Geometry. Still, Quinn had an incredibly difficult time focusing on the teacher. At this point, she was trying to ignore the texts, because she would probably turn red or end up moaning or something equally embarrassing.

Plus, the two fingers comment was, like, especially devious of Rachel. Because, just last night, Quinn had sad something along the lines of, "I love it when I can feel you inside of me," which is something she hadn't _planned_ on saying. It just came out.

Next period, they both had lunch. Rachel was already sitting at their usual table (or the one the Gleeks ended up taking over last year) unpacking her homemade lunch. She used to buy it, but after the alfredo incident in the wheelchair, she always brought something not cream based. She looked just as prim and proper as normal, like she hadn't been sending Quinn anything other then "Hi" and "I love you" texts all day.

Despite the fact that the texts, or sexts, were driving her a slightly crazy, Quinn was glad to see Rachel sitting that their table. "Hey, cutie, can I sit here?" She set her tray down next to the brunette's unpacked lunch. The ex-cheerleader had decided that baked potato day was a safe bet for a cafeteria lunch.

Rachel looked up at her and smiled. "Go ahead." She waited until Quinn was all settled in before she leaned over and whispered in her ear. "So... does this mean you don't want to feel me inside of you?" Her lips brushed over Quinn's ear, but both their long and down hair covered it up from any teachers or students. It just looked like Rachel was telling her a secret.

"No, I do..." Quinn replied, in her actual speaking voice. She caught herself before she said anything else. Her breath was doing funny things. Like, getting caught in her chest.

Rachel didn't touch her, she wanted this to be from words alone. Her voice was low. "So, you like it when I'm buried in you up to my knuckles, moving in and out of you, slowly. My thumb on your clit..."

The fork Quinn had been holding now clattered against the plastic tray. She drew her lip between her teeth and nodded, every so slightly.

Rachel smiled a little and pulled away as Tina and Artie approched the table. Rachel beamed at them. "Hey guys!"

Quinn picked the fork back up, politely smiled at Tina and Artie, then focused on her potato. She really hoped she would come off as just hungry and not rude.

Rachel's hand rested on Quinn's knee, deciding if she couldn't talk, then she could touch.

The blonde didn't mind the hand on her leg, at all. It was nice, this whole having a girlfriend thing. They'd talked about it over summer, about being open or keeping it under wraps. But neither of them really thought they could handle keeping the other a secret. Not with Rachel's big mouth and Quinn's tendency to be mildly possessive over people she cared about.

Rachel's hand slid up her bare thigh, stopping at the hem of her dress. Her thumb stroked the soft skin, easing under the dress a little. She kept talking animatedly to Artie and Tina.

_Okay. That's... okay. Quinn thought to herself. Just as long as she doesn't go any higher. Which, she wouldn't since we're in the middle of the cafeteria._

Rachel took the lack of reaction from Quinn as a green light to go ahead. Her hand slid higher under her skirt, tracing her inner thigh. She was now only inches from Quinn's core and she could already feel the heat radiating off of her.

In an effort to keep from passing out in the middle of the lunchroom, Quinn picked up her phone. "Forgot I was supposed to text my sister about something," she muttered. Instead, she sent a message to Rachel.

_What do you think you're doing?_

After she hit send, she pretended like she was still typing out the message, so it wouldn't be glaringly obvious that she was texting Rachel.

Rachel's phone buzzed and she picked up her phone with one hand and looked at the message. She replied quickly, still one handed, her thumb still stroking Quinn's inner thigh.

_Trying to get to 3rd base. Should I stop?_

She hit send and, at the same time, her fingertips brushed over Quinn's (much damper than the blonde probably wanted to admit) panties.

It took everything Quinn had not to groan when Rachel touched her.

_It's not that I want you to stop, it's just... meet me in the bathrooms? In two minutes?_

Rachel brushed her fingers once more, then pulled her hand away. "I have to go work on some things for Glee. I can't start off this year behind." She scooped up her books and nodded at Tina and Artie. "I'll see you guys later." She gave Quinn's shoulder a squeeze. "See ya babe."

Then she bounded off.

Quinn could hear herself answering Tina's question about how things were going between them ( _Great. She's great. We're great._ ) but her eyes were on the back of Rachel's very short skirt and the legs that disappeared up under the edge of the plaid.

"Oh, that reminds me." But Quinn didn't say just what anything had reminded her **_of_** when she rose from the table. "See you guys later."

Somehow, she beat Rachel to the bathroom. Or else she was in the wrong one. Which would be just her luck. She put her hands on the sink counter and leaned forward a bit, looking at herself in the mirror.

Rachel moved in, and locked the door behind her, looking at Quinn. She walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her very tight ass against her hips. "You suck at sexting." She purred, kissing Quinn's back.

"Well, I never said I was good at it," Quinn replied. "You, on the other hand..."

Rachel's grinned, holding Quinn tightly, grinding her hips against her. "How badly did you blush?"

"Which time?" She looked back at the brunette in the mirror.

"Two fingers inside of you." Rachel said low. She slid her hand down between Quinn's legs.

Now that it was just the two of them, Quinn was able to react, which happened in the form of a groan. "I'm sorry. What was the question?

Rachel's hand slid under Quinn's skirt. "Do you know how badly I want you? How much I've been thinking about this all day?" She pushed Quinn's panties aside.

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel's reflection. She'd already been wet from the texting, even if she wouldn't readily admit it. And now, with the way Rachel was talking (and touching), the blonde could feel the dampness growing, even more.

"I... maybe... you need to tell me..."

"I keep thinking about how you feel tight around my fingers. How you feel when I'm thrusting into you. I just... I just want to take you, Quinn." Brown eyes were almost black as she met Quinn's hazel eyes in the mirror.

There was no intelligible verbal response out of Quinn. Instead, she just leaned a little further over the counter. It was hard to tell if she'd done it on purpose or subconsciously.

The blonde finally found her words. "I want... I want to feel you..." She swallowed. "Inside me."

Rachel grinned some, her fingers lightly grazing Quinn's mound. "Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you, Quinn? What happened to the president of the Celibacy Club, huh? Bent over a sink at school, dripping down your own thighs."

Quinn whimpered. "Yes, that's what I want... Please, Rach... I need you..." This was certainly not how she'd pictured spending her lunch period. Not that it was a problem.

Rachel was very happy with how the day was going. She kept lightly tracing over her mound. "What do you need? Me fucking you? Me rubbing your clit? Maybe you want my _amazing mouth._ Isn't that what you called it last night?"

The teasing was driving Quinn crazy. "Rachel, please..." She tried to rock back against the fingers, but it didn't work. "Baby, I need... I need you to..." _She's going to make me say it, isn't she? Fine._ "I need you to fuck me."

A grin spread over her face at that. "Dirty mouth, Quinn. Do you sing sweet little songs with that mouth? I think I should punish you for using such harsh language."

 _I'm going to kill her. Later._ Quinn decided to step up her game. "I might not be good at sexting, but I can hold my own with you, Berry." Her gaze became steely in the reflection of the mirror. "When I got that text? About your fingers inside me? It was all I could think about. While everyone else was working out pi, I was daydreaming about you knuckle deep in me."

Rachel let out a soft moan and her free hand went into Quinn's hair, tugging at it some. One finger slipped into her folds. "You were just fucking aching for me, weren't you, Quinn?" She brushed over the other girl's swollen nub, then pulled her finger out all the way, bringing it up to her lips. She kept looking at the blonde as she sucked on her finger.

Quinn actually exhaled in relief when Rachel entered her, then cried out in frustration when she pulled out. "Rachel Berry, if you don't fuck me in the next ten seconds, I might actually murder you."

Rachel smirked. "One. Two. Three." Her hand slid back down and she brushed her fingers over her swollen and soaked mound. "Four. Five. Six." Her fingers dipped into her folds and she pressed her tips against her entrance. "Seven. Eight. Nine." She paused for a moment, looking Quinn right in her eyes. "Ten." And with that, she plunged two fingers deep inside her.

"Oh god," Quinn groaned. Her body rocked again, this time getting satisfaction. "Please baby... make me feel you..."

Rachel moaned a little, and started moving her fingers inside her, curling them, scissoring them, twisting them. She kept her hand still and just worked inside her. "Like this baby? Is that what you want? Me inside you like that?"

Quinn leaned further, propped up on her forearms. "Oh my god..." Her breathing grew labored and there was an occasional moan. "That's nice... or... I like it when you... when you fuck me... hard."

"Oh?" Rachel asked casually. She pulled her fingers out almost the whole way, then added a third finger and slammed them into her. "Like." Thrust. "That?" Thrust.

There was a frantic nod. "Yes, baby. Oh god. Just like that." Quinn rocked with each thrust. "Rach... I need you to..." It wasn't about shyness, anymore, it was just her current inability to speak.

Rachel tugged on her hair a little harder, her fingers slamming into her with soft little wet noises. "You're fucking dripping, Quinn." She twisted her fingers inside of her. "You've never been this wet."

That just made her groan, again. Instead of trying to tell Rachel what she needed, she decided to handle the situation herself. Quinn reached back for the brunette's free hand and brought it around to touch her clit. It was almost like she was touching herself, but using Rachel's fingers to do it.

Rachel couldn't help but moan at that, her fingers following Quinn's lead, though she hardly needed to be shown how to touch her girlfriend. She probably knew Quinn better than Quinn did. She sped her fingers up inside the blonde, her fingers on her clit matched the pace.

Quinn kept her hand on top of Rachel's, though she wasn't controlling anything, anymore. Her hips rolled, her back arched, and she came hard. "Fuck, Rachel, _yes_. Oh god. Oh _fuck_." She could feel herself contracting around Rachel's fingers. The hand that was between her own legs reached back up to grip the counter.

Rachel was biting her own lip so hard, she was sure she tasted blood. Her fingers kept slamming into Quinn and she panted out. "Again." Her hips were still flush against Quinn's ass and all her grinding was getting to her.

 _Again? As in..._ Quinn pushed back against Rachel in a quest for additional stimulation. "Only if you talk to me, again."

"You are going to fucking come all over my hand again, Quinn. You're going to do it and it's going to be loud and you're going to scream my name or I won't sleep with you for **a month**." Rachel said in a low, dangerous voice.

The blonde tilted her head up to catch Rachel's eyes in the mirror, again. " _More_."

 _Fuck, Q_. This was the furthest their dirty talk had ever gone, and Rachel was almost embarrassed by how turned on she was by it. "I want you thinking about this the rest of the day. I want you to sit down and FEEL ME inside of you. Everytime someone talks to you, I want you to to think about what I have been saying to you. I want you to be so wet again, by the end of school, you can't even wait to get home to jerk off." Her fingers kept slamming into her center.

Quinn nodded along with everything Rachel said. "Yes. Yesyesyes. Oh god." As if she'd be able to think about anything else for the rest of the day if she tried. "Rach... _fuck, **RACHEL**_." So, it wasn't as much of a scream as it was a growl, but it was loud, and Quinn came, again. She could feel even more wetness between her thighs as the second orgasm rolled through her. Her body collapsed forward against the sinks, exhausted.

Rachel slowly pulled her fingers out. They were glistened with her wetness and Rachel happily licked her fingers clean. Then she pressed a kiss onto Quinn's back before pulled away to get some toilet paper. She moved back and carefully cleaned up Quinn's dripping thighs. "Is there any chance you have another pair of panties here? Cause you are going to reek of sex for the rest of the day if you wear these, baby."

"I think I have some in my gym bag." Quinn stood on shaky legs. "Are you trying to set a standard for the rest of the school year with this?" She tugged Rachel closer.

Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms, kissing her face. "Yes." She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, trying to fix it some. "Was that... okay?"

"Oh, _now_ you ask." Quinn offered a small smile, then kissed her. "Just wait till tomorrow, Berry."

Rachel laughed softly, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I can't wait."

 

 


End file.
